Isekai The Thing
by A Writer With No Name
Summary: Shinji Ikari is transported into John Carpenter's The Thing (1982), taking the place of Kurt Russell's character MacReady. All while his friends are forced to watch him fight to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Isekai: The Thing**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEASE READ THIS):**

**This is a fan fiction of an already existing fan fiction entitled Advice And Trust by Panther2G. You might want to read that before you read this, otherwise you might not understand certain character relationships. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Evangelion or The Thing (1982), please don't sue me.**

ᐩᐩᐩ

_**Spoilers For The Thing (1982)**_

Chapter 1: First Goddamn Week of Winter

The time was 5 o'clock when the doorbell rang.

Shinji went to answer and nearly everyone was there. With Kensuke in the lead, and showing off a DVD box. Smiling wickedly with an aura of overwhelming confidence that was usually only ever felt coming off one other person.

"I got you beat 'master of horror'." Kensuke said in a sarcastic tone when referring to Shinji's new title. Kyoko and Sayaka by his side smiling, slightly embarrassed yet charmed at how competitive he had gotten.

Touji and Hikari were behind them. Touji slapped his face with the free hand that wasn't holding Hikari's. Hikari simply tilted her head in confusion and whispered a question over Touji.

"I'm sorry, I missed last month's movie night. What happened?" she whispered.

"Oh, apparently Kensuke and Shinji have this contest going with which movie can scare everyone the most. It started with Blair Witch, and now…." Touji whispered back drawing attention to the doorway.

"Alright boy, hit me."

Shinji said smiling and took the DVD. Looking at the cover and reading the title and the tagline out loud.

"John Carpenter's The Thing, the ultimate in alien terror." Shinji said. This catching Asuka's attention, who soon came over to the door.

"Haven't we already fought the ultimate in alien terror?" she said while looking at the box and then up at Kensuke.

"Yeah, I thought that was me for a while." Kaworu said as he and Rei walked up behind.

"I never really said rainbow trouts could be terrifying." Rei said smiling. Everyone started to laugh lightly.

"Sick burns all around," Asuka said slightly giggling "but save it for when we're watching the movie.

With that everyone came on inside and started to settle down. Misato and Kaji were out that night so the kids had the whole place to themselves. Everyone was getting cups of soda, pouring chips and snacks into bowls. All while Shinji set up the DVD player.

"I'm just being honest, movies from the 30s were never scary." Asuka said.

"But they were of their time, plus they laid the groundwork for modern horror films." Kensuke responded back.

"Not to mention, the movie were about to watch is already a remake of a classic 50s movie."

"Great, a remake." Touji responded sarcastically. "I've seen too many of those Disney live action adaptations to know how this works."

"Sorry." Hikari said kind of embarrassed.

Touji immediately responded.

"No, it's fine. We got….some use out of those movies." his face sorta of turned red with him smiling. Yet Hikari's face turned redder and she laughed slightly, only to hug him.

"Aw." Kyoko and Sayaka said in unison.

Only for it to be interrupted by the sound of something hitting the floor in the other room.

Everyone turned to look into the living room.

Shinji wasn't in there and the DVD box was on the floor. The sound of the DVD player closing filled the silence.

"Shinji?" Asuka asked. Wandering into the room, looking around in confusion.

"Shinji?" Rei soon followed suit with Kaworu right behind her.

Silence passed for a minute with everyone looking around.

"I can't find him." Kaworu said.

"What do you mean you can't find him." Asuka asked.

"His aura would usually be shining similar to a lighthouse, especially when he's here at home. Yet, it's like he disappeared into thin air." Kaworu said with a puzzled look.

Music began to fill the room, the sound was coming from the TV speakers. Everyone looked to see the movie's credits were playing.

"Dang it, where's the remote?" Asuka said.

She picked up the remote on the coffee table and hit stop…...it didn't stop. She hit the button a couple times, yet it still didn't work.

"God damnit, of all times, now it has to be low on batteries. There's a pair of in the stove drawer can someone go get it?" Asuka asked.

"Already got them." Kensuke said walking in with the batteries in hand.

The credits were about over and the screen went black. A black picture of space was on the screen, and around this time Asuka had switched the batteries. She hit stop again….it didn't work. Looking at the remote one more time in annoyance.

"What the-"

BWOOM!

"Ah!" everyone nearly jumped out of their skin as the loud sound of a large flying saucer flew past the screen. Cutting to a shot of Earth, where it started to enter the atmosphere heading towards Antarctica.

Then the title appeared, even louder, like the title was forming right in front of them.

JOHN CARPENTER'S

THE THING

Everyone's attention was now fully on the screen.

"Kensuke, was the movie always this loud?" Kyoko asked.

"No, the TV must be broken." he responded.

The music set in, and text appeared across the screen.

ANTARCTICA, WINTER 1982

The creepy music really fit the atmosphere that had now filled the room. Everyone now had a decision to make, watch the movie that strangely turned on and will not stop. Or search for Shinji. The choice was made, when a helicopter flew into view. Again, the helicopter was louder than expected. At this point, Asuka ran to the TV and tried to turn the volume down.

Even when hitting the buttons that would normally make such a thing at least bearable. The volume wouldn't change, and the helicopter's noises sounded like the helicopter was right outside. Soon after that, a dog running in the snow made its appearance. The sounds of the helicopter closing in on it ever present.

Soon the dog went back to running again and the helicopter co-pilot pulled out a sniper. He started shooting at the dog, but failing to hit his mark.

"What?" Sayaka asked in confusion. "Why….are they trying too…"

"Because that's no ordinary dog." Kensuke answered.

After another shot of the helicopter flying over the dog. The movie cut over to a sign reading 'UNITED STATES NATIONAL SCIENCE INSTITUTE STATION 4'.

Asuka turned over to Kensuke.

"Aside from the volume, is the movie going through the motions that it usually would." she asked.

"Yeah, like here, there's going to be an establishing shot of the rec room." Kensuke said.

Sure enough, what followed next after a shot of someone fixing a tractor. Was a shot of people in the rec room, two playing pingpong, two reading, one playing guitar and one over by the pinball machine.

However, the next shot was different from what Kensuke expected. Infact, it wasn't what anyone expected at all. Cut to a close up shot of a table, as the hand of someone puts two drinking glasses down. Cut to the same hand pulling some ice out of an ice bin and putting some in the glasses. Then the same hand grabs a bottle of J&B scotch and pours some into each glass.

Before anyone could ask if this scene was in the original movie. Everyone's jaw hit the floor when the movie established whose hand it was. The man grabbed the closest glass and clicked the two together.

"Cheers, honey." a familiar voice said.

The shot zooms a bit out to reveal the face of the man to be none-other than Shinji.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" everyone shouted out.

Shinji gulbed the whole drink down in one sip, and despite in the past having a problem with alcohol, he almost seemed unphased by it.

Asuka stared at Shinji unblinking, his shaved clean boyish face had been replaced with a more shaggy yet manly look. He had enough of a stubble going to make himself look like his father if he cut the stupid beard off. Shinji's hair was longer too, but he still had it parted the same way he always did. Everything about him looked….handsome. Except, the look he gave was that of the same isolated miserable Shinji she helped save himself from.

As Shinji put the drink down, the movie showed that he was sitting at an old chess wizard computer. In the very back of Kensuke's mind he thought 'It really is 1982'. Shinji typed in a command, and the computer started to make noises.

"Your move: Bishop to Knight Four. My move: Knight to Rook 3." the computer's sultry female voice said.

Shinji's familiar blank stare and face staring at the screen sent shivers down Asuka, Rei and Kaworu's spines. Only for it to be interrupted by a smile being formed.

"Poor baby, you're startin' to lose it aren't ya?" Shinji said in perfect american english. His deep voice semi-mimicking that of Kurt Russell's. Along with his tone being of disappointment mixed with a hint of sorrow. He also had a brown miniature sombrero similar to the one Russell had in the movie, he also had the same clothes on too.

He typed in another command into the computer.

"Your move: king to rook one. My move: rook to knight six. Checkmate. Checkmate." the computer's voice said almost mockingly.

Shinji looked in utter disbelief, then put his finger up to rub his nose. He looked like he was about to cry, only to look over, grab the other glass and poor the scotch into the computer. Frying the circuits and sending sparks everywhere.

"You cheatin bitch." he said in a depressed tone as he got up.

The movie cut to the outside, showing the chase still going on between the helicopter and the dog.

Asuka flew around to face everyone.

"GET MISATO AND KAJI ON THE PHONE NOW!" she screamed.

No one did anything, they were too stunned. Kaworu was able to get his stuff together first and pulled out his phone. Rei, however, turned to Kensuke.

"Has Shinji taken the place of one of the characters!? And if so, does his character die!?" she too nearly screamed at him.

Kensuke simply stared at the screen, too amazed to even respond.

THUMP!

"OW!" Kensuke said putting his hand up to the back of his head.

"Answer the question dude!" Touji said after hitting him.

"...ahh…..he's Kurt Russell's character...MacReady. The…." his hands fell to his sides again and stared at the screen again. This time in realization.

"...the…..helicopter pilot."

Kaworu had stepped out of the room, but nearly tripped when he overheard that part.

"Does he survive!?" he shouted right before he went outside to get a better signal.

"Kurt Russell's version does, I don't know about Shinji though."

"What do we do? What do we do?" Hikari started asking.

Asuka went up and touched the screen, Shinji had gone outside to look at the helicopter now circling the camp. Putting on goggles, still clutching the scotch in his hand and taking a swig. If she wasn't absolutely terrified for her boyfriend's safety, she might have bragged about how good looking Shinji was right now.

"I don't know.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Watch the movie I guess."

Everyone watched in confusion as Asuka sat down right next to the TV. Her eyes were glued to it, Rei came to her side, sat down and held her hand.

"Are you sure?" she asked nervously. Wondering about the mental state of her friend. Asuka simply turned to face her, a tear rolling down the side of her face.

"What else can we do? We can't even pause the thing." she said lowering her head onto Rei's shoulders.

The rest of the gang followed suit, getting close enough to go blind and deaf. Like they were little kids watching cartoons on Saturday morning. Even though the gunshots and explosions were loud, they got used to them pretty quickly. Kaworu came inside eventually.

"They're on their way here!" he said.

Only for him to freeze and watch the action play out, then join sitting right down next to Rei. Her hand reached out to grab his, her grip was tighter than ever before.

After the helicopter (along with the pilot) blew up due to a misthrown grenade. The Norwegin was shot by the base's commander.

Shinji ran over to the man who accidently got shot.

"George are you okay!?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay!" George responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, what's going on down there?"

Shinji handed him the scotch, and ran to the wreckage. The same events of Clark going over to the dog and the commander looking at the dead body played out the same. However this time, Kensuke was commentating over it.

"Fools, don't trust that dog Shinji." he said forebodingly.

Both Kyoko and Sayaka grips tightening around his hands. No one asked the dumb question of the hour, they knew what he meant.

As the crew put out the fire and the fire extinguisher cleared, Shinji looked at the wreckage wearing his goggles. He turned to the commander with his blank stare, then back to the wreckage. Everyone outside and inside the film got goosebumps as Shinji looked at the burned remains and said.

"First goddamn week of winter."

**Hope you enjoyed and Happy Halloween!**

**(P.S. WATCH THE THING (1982), IT'S AWESOME!)**


	2. Chapter 2

ᐩᐩᐩ

_**Spoilers For The Thing (1982)**_

Chapter 2: Something Different

Cut to Bennings getting stitches in his leg where he got shot.

"Ow!"

"Oh, come on. Four stitches, barely grazed you." Doctor Cooper said.

"What were they doing flying that low? Shooting at a dog…...at us?" Bennings responded.

The doctor shrugs and grabs utensils to cut the stitches.

"Hm, stir-crazy…..cabin fever who knows." the doc say finishing the stiches.

"Jeez, this is already painful." Touji said.

"When does the dog turn into the monster?" he said look over to Kensuke.

"That's not until around the 30 minute mark." Kensuke responded.

"But I'm not to sure anymore, if Shinji was supposed to be MacReady. He would have simply poured himself a drink, not two. Besides when was Shinji ever able to handle any kind of alcohol, let alone Scotch?"

"It could be because he's taller, almost like he's spent years in this new world." Rei hisaid

Everyone looked over to her, waiting for an explanation.

"Not only has he grown in height, but he bears resemblance to his father." she said looking down. A look of disgust on her face. Fortunately it was shared by Asuka, so she continued

"While I can't see his aura to tell what his age would be. I'd say he'd be around 20 years of age."

Silence fell upon the group.

Movie: (Sounds of roller skates) "Maybe we're at war with Norway." the character of Nauls said in the background.

Though no one was really listening at this point.

"This movie just robbed Shinji five years of his life?" Asuka asked Rei with the old fire she once used to make herself stand out. Rei simply nodded with concern. Asuka looked at the TV, not even seeing the movie anymore.

"When I find the thing that did this, I'm going to RIP THEM IN HALF LIKE A FATALITY MOVE!" she nearly screamed.

"Unfortunately, that actually happens to one of the characters." Kensuke said scared of attracting the red demon's rath. It failed though, and she set her sights on him.

"Kensuke, what the hell is this monster? And if we can get in contact with Shinji, what do we warn him about?" she asked with an aura of murderous intent.

"I don't know! The monster is like a virus, it can infect you and take on your likeness after killing you. I know which characters become The Thing, but I don't know when."

"We don't even know if we can get in contact with Shinji." Kaworu said stating the obvious. "Wait look…" he said drawing attention back to the TV.

Everyone focused back to what they were doing before.

Shinji put down a gas can that was being salvaged from the burned helicopter wreckage. He still had those goggles on and his hair had a bit of snow in it.

"Loaded with Kerosene, I count 15 cans." he said to the two other men with him.

Soon the doc and the commander came over.

"Ikari!" Gary (commander) shouted.

"Shinji, get your gear on!"

Shinji looked at the two, then at the sky in disbelief at what he just heard. Only to look back at them and started to get going.

"So, they know it's Shinji and not the character whose originally in the movie. Not only that, but Shinji is just as if not taller than all of them." Asuka said out loud slowly sitting down next to Rei again.

Rei and Kaworu taking in this information as well.

Cut to the three men walking over to the helicopter.

"It may not clear up for a week,"

"Yeah."

",and we're the closest to 'em". Doc said to Shinji while he was walking up to the Doc. Shinji was carrying equipment, and still wearing those goggles.

"It's alright by me Doc. I'm just letting you know we're taking a chance." Shinji said while putting his equipment down.

"Quit gripping, Ikari." Gary said. Shinji then turned to him.

"If those clouds keep moving over the sun were going to get a white-out. If we get caught in that you scratch one doctor and one pilot." he said. His tone similar to that of how he would talk back to his father.

"This is real thin. It'll clear once you get up." Gary responded.

Shinji still had the same look of concern on his face.

"It's up to you Shinji, if you don't wanna fly we don't fly." the doc said hesitantly.

Shinji gave him an honest look.

"You really wanna save those crazy Germans, huh?"

"Norwegens."

"Shit." Shinji nearly whispered and cringed.

"Which way doc?" he said begrudgingly. Throwing his equipment into the back while the Doc got into the passenger seat.

"Southwest!" the doc shouted over the sudden pick up in the wind.

"Your going to have to read the map because I'm going to be busy." Shinji said getting in.

The engines started up as Shinji took the controls. In the back of his mind, he thought about the first time he held a joystick. How he so desperately wanted to feel the fear of dying, if it meant piloting a machine that was being backed up by his closest loved ones.

Cut to inside the rec room as Nauls and Palmer look out the window at the helicopter.

"Mac's really taking it up, huh?" Nauls questioned.

"He knows what he's doing." Palmer responded, putting on….a very familiar headset. And walked away, past the ping pong table where the dog laid underneath….watching.

As the group watched Shinji take the helicopter, Asuka realized something about that headset. She got up and rushed into Shinji's former room. Looking into the cold empty space, she ran over to the night stand next to the bed.

The SDAT player was gone.

"Shit!" Asuka shouted banging her hand on the night stand.

"WHO'S DOING THIS?!"

Rei and Kaworu ran in after her, seeing Asuka hunched over leaning on the stand…..and also something else.

Both came to Asuka's side, but Kaworu focused on what appeared to be an aura of life. Sitting prominently on the woodwork, was what looked like writing. What he saw made him experience pure anger and frustration for the first time.

"An angel did this." Kaworu said looking at Asuka and Rei as he clenched his fist. Both were surprised, but took it in stride.

"We killed them all." Rei responded in disbelief. Kaworu pointed to where he looked. She then focused on the nightstand as well, the familiar aura of an Angel laid across the wood panelling. She looked away and winced, holding onto Asuka even tighter now.

"I guess one still remains."

Asuka caught on quickly.

"What do you see?" she asked.

Silence for a brief moment.

"Writing…...spelling out 'He'll die alone. Just like he should have lived.'" Kaworu responded.

The three of them all tensed….."Lilim" they said in synch.

"O SHIT!" shouted Kensuke from the other room.

While Asuka, Rei and Kaworu rushed into the other room. Kensuke, Toji, Hikari, Sayaka and Kyoko watched as night fell upon the camp. In the background, Stevie Wonder's _Very Superstitious_ played in the background. Only for the movie to cut inside and focus on Bennings waking up and hitting the voice over radio.

"Nauls, will you turn that crap down?! I'm trying to get some sleep! I was shot today!" he nearly shouted over the radio.

"Oui, Bwana. Will do." Nauls responded. Only for him to completely ignore Bennings.

After more ominus shots of that resulted in Sayaka and Kyoko holding on to Kensuke tighter.

"It's okay, I'll let you know when the scary stuff is about to happen." Kensuke told both of them.

"Oh you better." Sayaka responded.

"We barely made it through Nightmare On Elm Street, now we have to watch a virus monster attack one of our friends." Kyoko also said.

Kensuke would have teased them, after all they didn't want to fall asleep after that one. Resulting in some good time spent awake, but the king of talkers kept his mouth shut.

After the final ominus shot, the movie focuses in on the dog walking down a hallway. It looks into one room, then proceeds to the next one where the shadow of a man is on the wall.

"OH SHIT!" Kensuke shouted.

Everyone in the room looked quickly over at Kensuke. He would've gotten up if his girlfriends were not hanging onto him for dear life. The three who ran into the other room came running behind him.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted.

"THAT'S…..THAT'S…...SHIT! WHAT'S HIS NAME, HE HAS THE GREY SWEATER! THAT'S HIM! HE'S GOING TO GET INFECTED!"

The movie then faded to black shortly after the dog entered the room. Right as the shadow turned its head to look at the dog.

"If we can get in contact with Shinji, we can warn him." Kensuke said looking over at Asuka.

"Shit! Alright! How do we get in contact with Shinji? You two were able to reach him when Lilith attacked!" Asuka said turning to Rei and Kaworu.

"Yes, but not after Doctor Akagi was able to interfere with its DNA." Rei responded.

"Not to mention, Lilim is more than just an Angel. It can bend reality to its will…" Kaworu said, then while looking back to the TV.

"But again, Shinji destroyed it. He rejected the world that created us, how can this world still affect our own?"

"That's just the thing, how did it survive?"

Soon, they stopped questioning and went to join the others when Shinji and Dr. Cooper landed. Though not before addressing the elephant in the room.

"What the hell happened when you guys entered Lilith?" Toji asked confused. Only to feel a tug from Hikari and looks from the three other pilots. All four of them saying with distant looks.

"You don't want to know."

This freaked Toji out, as well as the other Kensuke, Sayaka and Kyoko. Though everything went back to normal when Hikari turned Toji to face her.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." she said before kissing him and hugging his shoulder.

After getting a shiver down his spine, he simply kissed his girlfriend's head and joined her in watching the movie.

Shinji landed the helicopter outside of the remains of the Norweigen base. Together the Doctor and Shinji entered the base wearing their full protective gear. This includes the sombrero that MacReady had in the original version. When they opened the door and stepped inside, Shinji pulled out a shotgun for protection and made their presence known.

"Anybody there!?" he shouted over the dying helicopter engines.

"Hey Germany!"

"Their not German Shinji their Norwegian."

Slowly the two moved through the dark hallway, they took their protective gear off when they got further in. The holes in the wall and the axe lodged into a door would normally send shivers down any normal man's spine. Yet Shinji passed these by as if they meant nothing. Even the doctor looked in awe at how stone faced he was during this.

Speaking of that door, they eventually shoved it open and came to what looked like a tech room. Similar to the one that Window's maned back at the base. After looking around more, the Doc noticed a trail of blood leading to the computers. Where a body sat in front of the desk.

"Shinji!" the doctor said signaling him to come over.

Shinji turned on one of the nearby lanterns, and made his way over to where the Doctor was. Together, they looked at the body. The man had commited suicide, with cuts across both his wrist and neck done by the razor in his hand. The blood had frozen to form icicles that hang off the man's frozen body. His face frozen in what seemed to be excruciating pain.

"My god, what the hell happened here?" he asked Shinji.

Shinji's face might have been stone faced, but his eyes had the same look of disturbed horror.

"Come on, doc." he said without even looking up.

Shinji made his way over to the other equipment with the doc following behind him. They entered what seemed to be a lab, with more holes in the wall as well. The Doc looked down and saw some paperwork covered in snow. He bent down to pick it up and brushed the snow off.

Shinji went over to a nearby desk and brushed the snow off a box.

"Portable video unit." he said.

"Anything?" he asked turning to the Doc.

"It's all in Norwegien." the doc responded while packing up some of the notes into his bag.

Shinji looked around a bit until he heard more noise coming from the Doc.

"What are ya doin' Doc?" he asked.

"It could be important work. I wanna take it back with us." the doc said looking up to Shinji.

"Well it's getting late. Let's hurry it up. I'll check out the last few rooms." Shinji said before turning around and proceeding down the hall. The Doc continued to pick up more notes and Shinji wandered into what seemed to be a storage room for….

"Hey, Copper, come here!" Shinji shouted.

The Doc picked up the last few notes and made his way over. He first saw Shinji standing next to something, when he entered the room he saw a massive block of ice. With a giant hole in it. The Doc joined Shinji by analysing it up close.

Both of them didn't say a thing, they were both too stunned to say anything.

As they got outside, they started to talk a little more.

"Maybe they found a fossil, the remains of some animal buried in the ice, and they chopped it up." the doctor said walking out first with Shinji following him.

"But where is it?"

The Doctor felt Shinji's hand grab his arm. The Doc turned to see Shinji staring at something else in the snow.

"I think I found it." Shinji said letting go of the Doc and walking in a different direction.

"What is it?" the doc asked following behind and then seeing….

What appeared to be a dead body…...but of what?

Gasoline cans surrounded it, and it was covered in burn marks. It also seemed to have multiple hands, feet ...and two faces merged together.

"What is that? Is that a man in there or something?"

"Whatever it is, they burned it up in a hurry." Shinji responded.

Shinji approached it, shotgun pointed right at the thing's head. He stopped when got right next to it and squatted down. Getting up close really made the smell of gasoline more potent, but it allowed Shinji to see something…..

"What do you think Shin-" before Doc could finish. Shinji sprung up and shot the head off.

Blood went everywhere across the snow.

"Jesus Shinji! What's wrong with you?" the doc shouted.

Shinji turned around, a little shell-shocked. Soon his face went calm, but his eyes were the same dead isolated look he always had.

"Sorry Doc, first I saw the blood move. Then the entire thing….." he turned and looked back at it.

"Help me find a shovel."

Shinji passed the Doctor as he gave Shinji one last look of confusion, but then wrote it off as feeling jumpy. Made sense for the environment they were in.

**Author's Note: I don't know whether or not to start completely rewriting the entire story. Having things jump scare everyone like in the new movie and the video game. Or just stick to the script, with Shinji changing things here and there.**

**Let me know what you guys want to see.**

**Leave reviews, I don't mind criticism.**

**And of course, Happy Halloween.**


End file.
